


Eggnog

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Drabble, Drinking, Eggnog, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Charlie gets Gilda a drink for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.1. I thought you said this was eggnog.7. The tree isn’t the only thing getting LIT this year!Prompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanesobbing





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> [Santa's Little Helper Recipe](https://www.supercall.com/recipe/peppermint-schnapps-cocktails-the-santas-little-helper)

"Here’s your drink,” Charlie shouted over the music. She was already buzzing with excitement and liquor as she sat a whipped-topped glass in front of Gilda. The club was decked in multicolored lights; the DJ was playing EDM-versions of Christmas carols. It was a bit of a mess all told, but Charlie was _living_.

Gilda took a sip and grimaced, “I thought you said this was eggnog.”

“I lied,” Charlie squealed, “it’s ‘Santa’s Little Helper’- pretty sure it’s got _Schnapps!_ I couldn’t resist!”

Gilda took another sip.

“Well My Queen, the tree isn’t the only thing getting LIT this year!”


End file.
